1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image outputting apparatus and a method of outputting visible images and near-infrared images by separating visible image signals and near-infrared image signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visible images and near-infrared images each include signals in different wavelength ranges. Because the visible images and the near-infrared images are used differently according to their purposes, there have been many efforts to obtain sharp images in each wavelength range. For example, to obtain sharp visible images, an image outputting apparatus may include an infrared ray shielding filter between a lens and an image sensor to shield near-infrared image signals.
Also, according to the related art, two independent sensors and prisms are used to simultaneously obtain visible images and near-infrared images. Therefore, more users want to acquire sharp visible images and near-infrared images by using current apparatuses.